The Secret of Ronald Weasley
by herointhecrowd
Summary: Ron has a secret. But it takes a horcrux hunt to figure it out. Hermione thinks she's knows Ron like the back of her hand, but does she? And what good fortunes will the discovery of this infamous secret bring? Read and find out!


_Hey everyone! So this is a little fic that just randomly popped into my head. I know it doesn't even fit but oh well. By the way, I mean no harm to Catholics at all. What if one of the horcruxes was hidden in an old church? What if Ron secretly knew how to play piano? What if Voldemort had no idea yet that Harry was searching for the horcruxes? We're about to find out! Enjoy! _

**The Secret Of Ronald Weasly**

Hesitant footsteps echoed on the marble flooring as Hermione Granger searched for the first horcrux she, Ron, and Harry had located. Harry was standing guard outside, he wanted to make sure that he could prolong the secret of Ron and Hermione. Ron was off to God knows where doing God knows what. The old Catholic church creaked in the warm September air.

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for. Harry had said Voldemort was smart, smart enough to hide this thing anywhere. That worried Hermione.

What if this thing was disguised or hidden in an underground place? And what if that meant it could blend in? What if that meant it could be right under her feet? What if Voldemort knew where it was and was waiting for one of them? What if Ron found it? What if Voldemort found him? What would Voldemort do to him? Hermione shuttered at that. She had a dizzying intellect, that was for sure!

Hermione took a deep breath. She needed to focus, on something that wasn't Mister Ronald Weasley. She thought of his blazing ginger hair hanging at his ears, his electric blue eyes, and strong, keeper toned arms. Quidditch had certainly done him some good. She thought of his tiny emotional span, and his fascination with food. It made her laugh how amazing he was.

Realizing she was obsessing again, Hermione continued to trudge down the marble hallways of the church. She passed by a few Sunday school classes. Pictures of little kids and their friends appeared along the walls. They're faces seemed to glow without a care in the world. Hermione remembered those days, the days before she realized everything had changed. But her thoughts were drawn to an almost radiating neon green box. Hermione's breath caught in her throat.

_It can't be… I think it is... _Hermione slowly crept her way toward the box. She was deathly scared. Finally, she reached the glowing box and closed her eyes. Gingerly, Hermione reached down to flick the steel lock. Opening her eyes to a squint, Hermione pried open the box. Her heart fell dangerously.

The box was not glowing at all. The light had simply shined on it funny, and the pair of dirty gym socks on the inside did not look the least bit magical. _What kind of church is this!? They keep gym socks in boxes? That's ridiculous!_ Hermione shook her head, closed the box, and walked back out. Perhaps Ron had located the horcrux.

Deciding that was a good idea, however ridiculous it was, Hermione began to walk in one direction, then realized she had no clue where Ron had gone.

She cursed under her breath and just started walking; she was bound to find him somewhere! Aimlessly, she searched the hallways, but her mind was on something completely different. She pushed a strand of her curly chocolate hair. It only seemed to get curlier. She was so plain and he was so, well, amazing.

She thought back to all of the times he had been there. The first she could remember was first year. The troll incident had certainly shaken her. Then there was second year, the year she had been paralyzed. From what Harry had told her, Ron had waited for her day and night, watching her with an intense pain. Third year, when they thought Buckbeak, or Witherwings now, had really been executed, he had been her shoulder to cry on. Sure, he had been a prat during their fourth year, but the way he always seemed to watch out for her was still there. Even though he hated Viktor, the reason he had was because he was just looking out for her… Right? Then there was fifth year. Ron stood by her in everything: the DA, Harry and Cho, and finally the ministry. Even though he had the emotional span of a teaspoon. Hermione giggled. Sixth year had been hell on earth for her. Watching that girl, her own roommate, smother him, her Ron, was heart breaking. But then she remembered the fear in her eyes when she saw him in the hospital wing, limp and lifeless. In truth, they had always been beside each other.

Hermione arose from her thoughts as an old tune wriggled itself through her brain. Her brow furrowed. Was that a piano? It seemed distant, but Hermione was entranced by the music. She followed it. Harry had said the vicar wasn't here, so who else would play? There had been no cars in the parking lot… But soon Hermione was too far interested by the wafting rhythm to care. She remembered the song, though it seemed so distant in her mind. What was that song!?

It sounded so familiar. Her family maybe? Yes. Her dad… What year was he born anyway? 1959 she figured. What kinds of bands were popular when he was a kid…The Rolling stones, Elvis, The Beatles… That was it! The Beatles! But it wasn't something they had done together, and George Harrison and Ringo Starr never went solo. So it was either John Lennon or Paul McCarthy. It was definitely McCarthy. What was one of his biggest songs? Hey Jude! That was it. The song was Hey Jude. Again with the dizzying intellect.

By the time she had finally realized the song, she was a mere yard away from the threshold. She realized that someone was singing, a young man's voice… It sounded familiar too. She turned into the room and almost gasped with surprise.

There was Ron Weasley, the most macho male alive, playing piano and getting ready to sing. Hermione remained at the door, watching Ron's back as his finger brazed over each of the ivory keys. Suddenly his deep voice rang out in such an immaculate chorus that Hermione almost fell over. His voice was not awkward; actually he was very comfortable as he let his head sway to the music.

She closed her eyes and prayed that this moment would last. For seven joyous minutes he played and sang obliviously. It was at that moment that Hermione realized she'd always loved him, always, even when he had been a total prat. Finally he hit the final note and sighed. She took this time to announce her presence.

"I thought you said pianist were too feminine, Ron." Ron sprung up from the bench at the sound of her voice, his eyes as wide as dishes. "H-Hermione! Um… I can explain." Hermione laughed and stopped him. "It's okay, Ron. I got it. Actually, you're really talented, really. And, oh my gosh, you sing amazingly. I also think it's really sweet that you know that song. Oh, and no worries, I won't tell Harry and the other boys." Hermione sat on the bench beside him and smiled at him.

Ron's grin was huge. "Thanks, 'Mione! You're the best." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and squished her into him. Hermione giggled. God, she loved the feeling of being by him. Ron moved back and began playing his scales. Hermione watched him; his suddenly sober mood scared her. Then he stopped and put his hands on his knees. His shaggy hair fell over his eyes.

"Want to know why I know this song?" He asked with a laugh, but it wasn't full hearted. Never taking her eyes off him, Hermione replied, "Yes, Ron. I'd like that." Ron sighed again and smiled without showing his teeth. "Okay, see, ever since fourth year, Charlie has called made fun of me by calling me Jude. Mostly because there was this girl, there still is a girl, that I pretty much fell for. You know the lyric in Hey Jude that goes, 'You were made to go out and get her, Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start, to make it better.' He took that, and kept messing with me. I figured I might as well learn the song if he was gonna torture me with it."

Hermione laughed. Ron looked at her with a frown. "What," he said in mach anger. "Is my life not as exciting as the ones in your books?" Hermione smiled and said, "No, Ron. It's just funny the way you look when you're telling a story. The look in your eyes is so intense, but gentle; its like everything should stop and listen to you. I think its rather amusing, really."

Ron smiled to himself. But Hermione could still feel the sobriety in him. Without really thinking about it, Hermione's head found his shoulder. Gingerly, Ron let his arm move around her shoulders, as if he was doing something wrong. But Hermione couldn't help but beam.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Mmm?"

"If it came down between Malfoy, Harry, Vick- I mean Krum, and me… Who do you think is more, I don't know… Amazing?" Ron fidgeted. Hermione almost laughed at the question.

"Well, Ron. That's a tough one. You see, Viktor is amazing at being famous. He's amazing at getting girls to fall for him. But he's utterly stupid, as well as a long list of things. Harry is amazing at carrying the world on his shoulders. He's amazing at loving Ginny. He's amazing at being a good friend, but he's far to worried for everyone else. Malfoy is amazing at one thing. And that's being an idiot." Ron chuckled, and for the first time in a while, their eyes connected. Hermione couldn't tear herself away. "But you, you are amazing in so many different ways. You know what to say to completely tear down my walls, then build them back up. You know how to make me feel like everything really is going to be alright. You are amazing at messing things up, but you always know how to fix them. You are amazing at being the best friend I've ever had. You're amazing at caring for Ginny, but then stepping out of the way for her happiness. You are amazing at being amazing, Ron. There's no doubt about it."

Hermione stopped and looked up at Ron again. He was looking at her as if she'd just awarded him an Olympic Medal. Before Hermione could even comprehend what was happening, her entire world was spinning round.

Ron's lips pressed against hers with fervency and the emotions bottled up for three years poured out. Hermione responded in a daze. His hands reached down for her waist. She smiled as contact was made and her own hands snaked their way to his neck. The sheer passion and love in that kiss was ultimate, pounding its way through every vain in the couples' bodies. Everything else melted away and Hermione realized he had loved her just as much as she had hoped. The kiss deepened very quickly. Their heated snogging was interrupted all too soon by the desperate need for air. Ron and Hermione pulled away breathing steadily.

"You're also amazing at kissing, that's for sure!" Hermione said with a laugh. Ron grinned at her. "Hermione, did you mean what you said… Before, I mean?" Hermione's grin softened into a gentle loving smile. "Yes, Ron. Every word of it." "And did you mean, well, the kiss?" Hermione looked him in the eye and replied, "What do you think?" This made him smile and kiss her again, but this time was tenderer than before.

"Hermione, I've loved you ever since I met you, maybe even before then. You are so kind and gentle to everyone, even Malfoy. I need you in my life, as a friend, the love of my life, or someone who will hold me back from socking Harry for kissing my sister. I love you, 'Mione, and all I could think of when I was playing that song was you. You are the reason Charlie tortures me, and I couldn't be happier. I need to know every morning you're alive, and I could lose myself in those amber eyes of yours, in fact I wouldn't mind doin' that every once in a while!"

Hermione smiled at him with such unimaginable joy that she could have exploded. "I love you too Ron. I always have." And her head fell on his chest and she contentedly sighed in to him. Ron laughed and held her close, never wanting to let go. They just sat like that for a while, letting what they had just proclaimed sink in. It took a minute, but Hermione remembered why they were there in the first place.

"Ron?" Ron moved his chin from on top of hers then looked down at her. "We still need to find that horcrux." Ron smiled at her and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a small copper watch hanging from a chain. "Already done, 'Mione." Hermione's eyes widened. "Ron! You should have brought that to Harry! He's probably getting worried." Ron put the watch back in place let his lips hover above hers. "Maybe I wanted to play piano and think about you. Maybe I wanted you to come find me. Maybe I wanted to have you fall in love with me without Harry standing there. Maybe none of this would have happened if I had, for once, done what you said."

Hermione pondered this. "I suppose so. Either way, we must go find him." Reluctantly, Ron agreed and the two walked out of the room and towards the entrance.

"There you are!" Harry exclaimed when the two emerged. He looked between them expecting something. Ron produced the watch and dropped it in Harry's hand. "There it is Harry."

Ron wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. "Awesome! You got it." The new couple looked at each other, grinning. One look and Harry understood everything.

Yes, Hermione had gotten it. Not only the horcrux, but she had gotten the love of her life and the secret of Ronald Weasley.


End file.
